Homem não chora
by Sinjin Hatake
Summary: essa era uma das maiores mentiras do mundo....... que problematico


Aqui estou eu com mais uma fic do meu casal preferido: Shikamaru e Temari

Eles pertencem ao Kishimoto

A musica "Homem não chora" pertence ao Frejat

Meu mesmo só o Kakashi ...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Homem não chora

nem por dor

nem por amor ..."

Essa era uma das grandes mentiras da vida, da sociedade ou da cultura.

Tanto faz ...!

O que importa é que era mentira !

Uma mentira em que ele acreditou por muito tempo, mas em muitos momentos foi impossível para ele segurar as lágrimas, o nó na garganta.

Momentos como esse que vivia agora, na sala de espera do hospital, cabeça baixa, olhos fixos no chão branco, mãos trêmulas, dedos inquietos que repetiam movimentos incessantes, como se isso fosse fazer o tempo passar mais rápido, como se fosse trazer um médico com alguma notícia, como se fosse fazer Temari aparecer rindo, debochando da preocupação dele.

Tinha tantas coisas a dizer para aquela mulher problemática, mas ele não era um homem de falar muito. Falar era complicado, significava se expor, e isso era muito, muito problemático.

"... e antes que eu me esqueça

nunca me passou pela cabeça

te pedir perdão ..."

Queria dizer que ela era a mulher mais problemática que ele conhecia sim, mas que ele a amava apesar disso e por causa disso .

Amava a sua determinação e a sua suavidade, sua teimosia e quando se fazia de dengosa, sua força e sua fragilidade.

Uma mulher de opostos, essa era a sua Temari, a sua esposa !

Irritada quando ele a salvou durante o resgate de Matsuri.

Frustrada por ele ter desistido da luta no exame chuunin, exasperada com as suas idéias machistas.

Uma contradição, era o que ele era, as escolhas que ele havia feito, totalmente em desacordo com o que havia planejado para a sua vida

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"... e só porque estou aqui

ajoelhado no chão

com o coração na mão ..."

- Acorda Shikamaru – ordenou mal-humorada sacudindo o rapaz que estava deitado na relva

- Hum ... - gemeu ele para indicar que estava acordo – Que foi, mulher ? – resmungou sem se dignar a abrir os olhos

- Eu é que pergunto – protestou Temari sorrindo debochada – Você disse que queria falar comigo – lembrou a loira da areia, ajoelhando-se na relva ao lado do gênio preguiçoso – O que era ?

- Eu to com sono – gemeu Shikamaru, tentando ganhar tempo. Porque diabos ele achou que podia fazer aquilo, se perguntava o moreno

- Isso não é nenhuma novidade – riu Temari, aproveitando que ele estava de olhos fechados para apreciar o físico estendido na sua frente, tentando entender o quê a atraia tanto naquele preguiçoso

- Você é muito problemática – resmungou Shikamaru tentando encontrar as palavras certas para dizer o quê queria

- Sua opinião a meu respeito também não é ...

- Eu me apaixonei por você – cortou o rapaz, sem pensar, antes que mudasse de idéia, que perdesse a coragem . Continuou na mesma posição, deitado, de olhos fechados, a respiração suspensa, apenas esperando uma reação da loira ajoelhada ao seu lado. Uma risada debochada, uns tapas pela audácia, qualquer coisa menos aquele silêncio absoluto. Entreabriu os olhos e viu que Temari tinha os olhos de água marinha arregalados, os lábios vermelhos entreabertos, a loira estava incrédula – Você ouviu o que eu disse ? – indagou querendo acabar logo com aquilo.

- Acho que não entendi – murmurou a loira depois de umedecer os lábios com a ponta da língua – Você disse que ... ??

- ... Eu me apaixonei por você – repetiu encarando-a firme e severamente, tentando disfarçar a própria insegurança, o nervosismo que fazia suas mãos suarem

"... não quer dizer

que tudo mudou

que o tempo parou

que você ganhou ..."

- Como ? – perguntou ela , sobrancelhas arqueadas, os olhos verdes não deixavam de encarar os castanhos

- Não sei – respondeu ele, dando de ombros com descaso, imaginando que ela perguntava como aquilo havia acontecido, já que não queria repetir aquelas palavras

- Quando ? – indagou ela tentando entender porque estava interrogando o rapaz

- Também não sei – garantiu ele apoiado-se nos cotovelos e erguendo o tronco para olhá-la no mesmo nível, já que ela estava ajoelhada ao seu lado

- Cadê a sua tão elogiada genialidade ? – zombou Temari, sem conseguir segurar a brincadeira

- Desapareceu – suspirou ele começando a se irritar com aquilo tudo – Qual é a graça ? inquiriu emburrado e frio quando ela começou a rir baixinho

- Você e eu, não é ...Hum... Complicado ? Problemático demais ? – provocou risonha, fazendo com que ele sorrisse com o canto da boca

- Meu velho vai me encher o saco pelo resto da vida – resmungou o ninja das sombras ainda sorrindo

- Kankurou também – garantiu ela rindo mais abertamente

- Seus irmãos vão me ameaçar, nos vigiar e aquelas coisas todas, não é ? – indagou ele tomando as brincadeiras dela como um "eu também me apaixonei por você"

- Acho que Gaara não, mas Kankurou vai adorar torrar a nossa paciência – deu de ombros

- Se eu consigo agüentar você, acho que consigo agüentar ele – provocou Shikamaru

- Idiota – xingou Temari erguendo a mão para dar um leve tapa no ombro dele, ma Shikamaru aproveitou o movimento e a puxou para a relva

- Você fala demais – provocou baixinho inclinando-se para beijá-la, lenta e profundamente

"... meu rosto

vermelho e molhado

é só dos olhos pra fora

todo mudo sabe

que homem não chora ..."

Não ouvia o que seus pais conversavam ali ao lado, não via a expressão ansiosa de sua mãe, nem a preocupada de seu pai. Via apenas a porta branca por onde ninguém passava para lhe dar alguma informação, por onde ele não podia passar para ficar ao lado de sua esposa.

Era considerado um gênio, mas não podia ajudar a mulher que amava, assim como não havia conseguido fazer nada para ajudar os companheiros de equipe de sua primeira missão, como não conseguiu evitar a morte de seu sensei.

Imprestável ! Miserável ! Impotente !

Era assim que se sentia.

Temari estava sofrendo e ele não podia fazer nada pra impedir.

o0o0o0o0o0o

- E eu que pensei que estava me casando com um preguiçoso – Temari provocou entre suspiros ao ser acordada por mãos atrevidas e beijos úmidos ao longo de sua coluna

- Minha obrigação, como homem, é dar prazer a minha esposa – resmungou com a voz rouca , explorando as curvas femininas do corpo que agora estava de frente pra ele – É uma chatice, mas o que eu tenho que fazer, eu faço

- Uma chatice ?? – exclamou a loira, empurrando-o e se cobrindo com o lençol – Já que isso te aborrece tanto talvez você prefira descer e fazer o café da manha – sugeriu enquanto se erguia e se dirigia ao banheiro verdadeiramente irritada com a brincadeira de seu esposo

- Almoço – corrigiu Shikamaru espreguiçando-se na cama sem ligar para a carranca da loira

- Quê ? – inquiriu ela erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda quando ele finalmente levantou e começou a se aproximar dela

- Ta na hora do almoço e não do café – explicou ele cada vez mais perto

- Sério ? – Temari perguntou surpresa, não tinha o costume de acordar tão tarde

- Sério e eu exijo a minha sobremesa agora – disse antes de prendê-la em um de seus beijos longos , persuasivos e famintos

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"... Homem não chora

Nem por ter

Nem por perder ..."

- EU JÁ DISSE: GAARA CONTA COMIGO !! – esbravejou Temari, os olhos de água marinha em fogo

- E eu já disse que sozinha você não vai – assegurou Shikamaru com uma tranqüilidade que não sentia

- APESAR DE TER CASADO COM VOCÊ E MORAR EM KONOHA EU AINDA SOU UMA NINJA DE SUNA – lembrou a loira, aflita com a demora que aquela discussão inútil provocava

- Eu vou com você e ponto final – garantiu o gênio preguiçoso e machista

- Ela não vai te liberar, você tem outra missão agora ! – lembrou Temari, mais calma, apontando para a Godaime que movia a cabeça de um para outro como se estivesse assistindo um jogo de tênis

- Você é minha mulher e eu vou com vo...

- EU NÃO SOU SUA PROPRIEDADE !! - gritou enfurecida, perdendo completamente o controle

- CHEEEEEEEEGA !! – gritou Tsunade tonta de tentar acompanhar a briga - SÓ QUEM GRITA AQUI SOU EU , ENTENDERAM ?? – completou com os olhos de mel em chamas de irritação

- Sim, senhora, mas ...

- Gaara pediu a sua presença e uma equipe – a Godaime cortou a ninja da areia – Vou mandar Naruto, Sakura e Shikamaru – esse deu um resmungo satisfeito enquanto Temari bufava indignada – Que será o líder da missão e eu peço a você, Temari, obedeça-o – pediu e escondendo o sorriso debochado completou – Pelo menos ate chegarem em Suna

Discussões como essa eram normais. Shikamaru não gostava que Temari realizasse missões ou viagens sozinhas, na verdade , não gostava quando ela as realizava com outras pessoas, alem dele. E ela não gostava de ser protegida, de pensar que ele a achava fraca, mas adorava deixá-lo enciumado. Mas algumas horas depois ambos se arrependiam das palavras ásperas, dos gritos e resmungos, e mesmo sem pedirem desculpas, sem combinarem, faziam as pazes, era tudo esquecido ate a próxima missão.

Mas isso era o único motivo que os faziam brigar, discutir seriamente. A preguiça dele, a maneira racional, analítica e fria que ele encarava tudo, fingindo não se importar com nada não a incomodavam, eram partes dele e ela o amava. A obstinação dela, a determinação a passionalidade furiosa, o autoritarismo não eram um problema para ele, eram partes dela e ele a amava

" ...lagrimas são água

caem do meu queixo

e secam sem

tocar o chão ..."

Estavam voltando de uma simples visita a Suna, ainda faltavam algumas horas para chegarem a Konoha quando ela simplesmente desmaiou, quase o matando de susto.

Temari nunca ficava doente, raramente se feria com gravidade e nuca soube dela ter desmaiado. Pegou-a nos braços e foi o mais rápido que pode para a aldeia, direto para o hospital, sem dar atenção para os guardas surpresos com a cena. Quando chegou, mandou chamarem Tsunade, afinal ela sempre atendia Temari, por ser irmã do Kazekage ou gostar dela, não sabia.

Mas a Kunoichi acordou e não quis saber de ser examinada, que se sentia muito bem. Pela primeira vez em quatro anos de casamento Shikamaru gritou com a esposa e a obrigou a se deixar examinar.

Foram os trinta minutos mais longos de sua vida, mais uma vez, em uma sala de espera do hospital. A Godaime saiu com a expressão séria, o mandou entrar e lhe deu as costas sem explicar nada.

Respirou fundo segurando a maçaneta da porta, tentando controlar o nó na garganta, o suor na palma das mãos, as pernas tremulas.

Estava apavorado !

Reunindo toda a coragem que não tinha naquele momento, entrou e encontrou Temari com as roupas de viagem, sentada na cama e com um sorriso incerto nos lábios

- O que ela disse ? – inquiriu num tom de voz quase raivoso, ainda na porta

- Senta aqui – pediu a loira batendo no colchão o sorriso deixando o rosto pálido

- O que foi que ela disse ? – repetiu depois de obedecer ao pedido da esposa

- Amo você – sussurrou Temari envolvendo o rosto moreno com as duas mãos e sorrindo ternamente, carinhosamente com os olhos marejados de lágrimas

- Agora você me assustou – gemeu ele segurando as mãos que o acariciavam, pedindo uma resposta, a aflição claramente expressa nos olhos castanhos – Fala logo ...

- É algo sério ... – começou ela abaixando a cabeça desviando o olhar - ... e problemático

- Olha pra mim – pediu ao mesmo tempo em que a abraçava apertado – Seja o que for – começou ele, a voz tremula e muito baixa – Vai dar tudo certo, vai ficar tudo bem – prometeu fungando um pouco, a voz embargada o rosto úmido com as lagrimas que ele nem sabia que chorava

- Promete ? - pediu ela se afastando um pouco para poder mergulhar nos olhos castanhos – Estou com medo – admitiu num fio de voz, deixando o shinobi mais pálido do que antes – Eu nem me lembro da minha mãe ...

- Quê ... ?? – tentou perguntar o que a mãe de Temari teria a ver com aquilo mas ela continuou falando como se não tivesse sido interrompida

- Eu não sei o que é ter uma mãe como é que eu vou conseguir ser uma boa mãe, Shikamaru ? – inquiriu com a voz embargada, os olhos verdes suplicava por uma resposta

- D-do qq-uê você ta falando ? – ele conseguiu perguntar, olhos ainda mais arregalados, a voz tremendo junto com o resto do corpo , o cérebro paralisado

- Tsunade não te falou ? – ela perguntou e ele somente conseguiu negar com um gesto de cabeça – Eu to grávida – anunciou num sussurro assustado – Diz alguma coisa – pediu quando ele ficou apenas encarando-a de boca aberta , no mais completo silencio

- Amo você – disse com convicção, a voz rouca, espalhando beijos úmidos por toda a face dela, sem saber se ria, se chorava, e no entanto fazia os dois sem perceber

"...E só porque você me viu

cair em contradição

dormindo em sua mão ..."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nos primeiros meses Temari teve poucos dos enjôos matinas, mas não tinha muito apetite, Shikamaru tinha que lembrá-la das refeições porque, do contrario, ela esquecia de comer. Mas ela teve desejos por comidas estranhas, em horários mais estranhos ainda. Muitas noites teve que correr ate a casa dos donos de restaurantes, casas de chá e ate do dono da barraquinha de ramem para acordá-los e explicar a situação. Isso quando não tinha ele mesmo que cozinhar, ou pior, acordar a sua mãe e pedir que ela cozinhasse .

Temari era uma mulher acostumada a uma vida ativa, agitada , mas com a gravidez ela mesma tomou a decisão de deixar de realizar missões, passou para os serviços burocráticos, afinal não podia permitir que acontecesse alguma coisa com a criança.

Mas o serviço no escritório da Hokage não consumia a sua excessiva energia, então sobrava sempre para Shikamaru suportar o que treinamentos e missões perigosas costumavam controlar, principalmente a noite.

Ele sabia que era normal mulheres grávidas terem um aumento ou diminuição na libido, Temari teve aumento e mais uma vez Shikamaru teve que satisfazer as vontades de sua voluntariosa esposa.

Mas havia uma coisa muito interessante em Temari grávida, uma mudança que agradou ao jovem marido. Temari passou a se sentir sonolenta e passou a compartilhar o habito do marido de dar uns cochilos no meio da tarde, enquanto ele observava nuvens e a mulher deitada ao seu lado na relva perfumada do bosque.

"... Não vai fazer

a chuva passar

o mundo ficar

no mesmo lugar ..."

Mas conforme o tempo ia passando e a barriga da loira crescia , ela voltou a ser atormentada por medos naturais e medos absurdos. Medos contrabalançados pela expectativa , pela alegria e esperança.

Ambos flutuavam entre essas emoções e sabiam disso.

Desejavam que a criança fosse perfeita, saudável, mas tinham pesadelos com deformidades, com a criança não os amar como eles já a amavam.

Shikamaru tinha medo do parto, medo que acontecesse algo errado com Temari, com a criança, com os dois.

Tantos anseios que não cabiam dentro de seus corações.

Tanto medos que faziam questão de ignorar.

Temari não tinha nenhum referencial materno, havia convivido apenas com o pai e esse não era um modelo a ser seguido.

Shikamaru, pelo contrario, tinha bons exemplos. Pais exigentes, severos, amorosos, carinhosos, confiáveis.

Ambos desejavam dar o melhor de si nessa nova etapa da vida que compartilhavam, mas tinham medo de não conseguirem e esperanças de superarem as próprias expectativas

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"...esse meu rosto

vermelho e molhado

e só dos olhos pra fora..."

Levantou antes que a porta terminasse de abrir e que a pessoa saísse por ela.

- Temari ...? – inquiriu aflito, o rosto completamente contraído, rígido, quem o olhasse diria que estava muito zangado, mas quem o conhecia sabia, estava apavorado

- Exausta – disse tsunade sorrindo compreensiva – Está descansando agora, mas está bem – garantiu para o rapaz que simplesmente desabou no banco como se as pernas não tivessem forças para agüentar o peso de seu corpo – Melhor que você – riu da palidez e do sorriso tremulo que o jounin tentava disfarçar – Não vai perguntar do bebe ? – indagou curiosa

- Eu ... es-esqueci dele – murmurou para si mesmo, percebendo que era a mais pura verdade. Havia ficado tão preocupado com o sangramento , as contrações, os gritos de Temari, a demora do parto que esqueceu do bebê

- É um belo garoto – revelou Tsunade rindo divertida com aquele homem que, naquele momento, mais parecia um garoto

- Ela disse que seria um menino – confessou Shikamaru sorrindo contrariado

- Você não vai entrar ? - Shikaku perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha esquerda, a mão firme no ombro do filho, o raro sorriso alegre no rosto do pai e da mãe

- Eu posso ? – indagou para a Godaime, ansioso

- Deve – corrigiu a mulher – Eles estão te esperando – sem precisar de outro incentivo Shikamaru se ergueu e antes de ir conhecer o seu filho, parou par acariciar o rosto sorridente de sua mãe, abraçá-la fortemente, fez o mesmo com seu pai e foi na direção indicada por Tsunade

Atravessou um corredor, passou por alguns quartos ate parrar no quarto onde sua esposa e seu filho descançavam.

Esposa. Filho

Palavras assustadoras. Tão carregadas de significados, de importância, responsabilidades e amor

E amor e alegria , bagunça, problemas, gritos e felicidade

Entrou de mansinho, acreditando que os dois dormiam depois de tantas horas de esforço, mas não. Lá estava Temari cantarolando baixinho para algo que mais parecia uma trouxa de roupas em seus braços

- Ei, bebê , papai chegou – disse sorrindo marota para o marido que lentamente se aproximava da cama ate sentar ao lado da loira – Agora eu tenho dois bebes chorões pra amar – debochou Temari quando o bebe passou a chorar baixinho

- Problemática ... – resmungou ele , sem conseguir segurar as lagrimas

"... todo mundo sabe

que homem não chora."

Eu sei que ficou meio confuso mas era isso mesmo que eu queria

espero que dê pra entender

eunão me acerto com a configuração do site então se o texto ficou apertado ou sei lá o que

não é culpa minha

beijocas


End file.
